The Dramliz
Usage *noun, a person with wizardly abilities *dramliza, singular **Anthora is a powerful dramliza **Dramliza, what are you doing up there? *dramliz, plural **Many cha' dramliz teach at Healer Hall. **Where are those three dramliz going? Dramliz' Ancient Pledge to Korval Pre-migration, a millennium ago *At Gimlins, aboard Spiral Dance, rebel dramliz Rool Tiazan and his Grey Lady kneeled to The Tree and begged forgiveness for what they'd done as Sheriekas-made servants. They pledged to be allied to Jela and Cantra yos'Phelium. Cantra suggested to Tree that an ally need only be able to shoot, and a willingness to aim at the enemy. Then Tree forgave them and gave each a seedpod to seal the alliance.Crystal Soldier, chapter 31 *Oaths given to Cantra and Tor An yos'Galan, witnessed by the dea'Gauss and The Tree, in orbit above Old Solcintra, on Quick Passage. **many dramliz pledged to support the newly formed Clan Korval: "Captain, the Solcintrans will renounce us, for we embody that which they most fear...The groundlings say we are dangerous, and perversions; they call us sheriekas-spawn and they kill us out of hand... I have here healers, true-dreamers, seers, finders, hunch-makers, green-thumbs, teachers -- treasures beyond counting for the days beyond. Grant us passage and you may call upon us for any service so long as Jela's tree survives to bind us."Crystal Dragon, chapter 32 Breeding with Korval *Clan Korval makes babies with dramliza-born Clan Erob every third generation, so Korval has produced many dramliz and Healers. Find cite *Foremost dramliza Rool Tiazan — Miri's ancestor and Founder of Clan Erob — first suggested interbreeding with Korval, starting with young Tor An yos'Galan: The dramliz want young Tor An's genes. Farseers predict twins from the match and offer the girl-child to us — to Clan Korval — as settlement. Jela would say that a wizard on board tips the scale to survival — which remains sound reasoning, though we're planet-bound now and in honorable estate, or so the boy will tell me . . . As it transpires, Tor An met his proposed wife several days ago, through Dramliza Rool Tiazan's good graces, I make no doubt! The boy's smitten, of course, so the marriage is made. Perhaps the girl-child will fail of being dramliz . . . —Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log BookLocal Custom, chapter 25 Dramliz Gifts The dramliz are wizards, warlocks, witches...whatever *"healers, true-dreamers, seers, finders, hunch-makers, green-thumbs, teachers..." *"The dramliz, for lack of a saner way to bend the language, were wizards, infinitely more powerful than Healers. Dramliz talents embraced interactive empathy and took off from there: teleportation, translocation, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, telelocution -- every item on the list of magical abilities attributed to any shaman, witch or wizard worth their salt during any epoch in history."Local Custom, chapter 14 *they may have multiple amazing abilities or just a few small gifts *their gifts may be obscure, like Theo’s singular ability to recognize piloting skill *But they all inherited their gifts from the original dramliz, who were created by the Sheriekas — humanity’s worst nightmare — until some rebelled and helped humanity escape into a bubble universeCrystal Dragon prologue Some dramliz use their gifts to control, imprison, torture — Simbu, for one example.Crystal Dragon chapter 22 Healers Definitions * cha’dramliz are healers and master healers *"A Healer is one who may look into the heart and mind of one who is in pain, soothe the pain and restore the sufferer to joy." From Preamble to the Healer's Guide''Scout's Progress'' *Not a Healer, but...sensitive: **On Surebleak, Liaden physician Kez Rel ter'Ista is sensitive, but he’s not a cha’dramliza. However, his sensitivity helps him more fully collaborate with Healer Hestya van’Lorin. See Chimera *As a child, Healer Shan yos'Galan saw sparkles around people (except in one near-fatal case). Anne Davis asked Er Thom yos'Galan about that: "Er Thom, do you see sparkles?" "Ah." He lowered his hands, slowly, keeping them in full view until they hung, open and unthreatening, at his sides. "I am no Healer," he said seriously. "However, you should know -- Korval has given many Healers -- and -- and dramliz as well." Healers Guilds *The Healers are organized into the Healers guild. All Liaden planets have Healer Halls. Bigger Liaden Ports have Healer Halls. Most Healers have base med tech skills. Some Healers are also Med Techs or work with Med Techs. Rules and Protocols *“A Healer does not Heal, unasked. There are. . . ethical considerations."Chimera See Chimera *Some applications of telepathy are banned by Guild regulation, including “utilizing psychic ability to influence another’s behavior” **The Case against Telepathy "The Guild Halls of so-called "Healers" — interactive empaths — can be found in every Liaden city. Healers are charged with tending ills such as depression, addiction, and other psychological difficulties and they are undoubtedly skilled therapists, with a high rate of success to their credit. Healers are credited with the ability to wipe a memory from all layers of a client’s consciousness. They are said to be able to directly — utilizing psychic ability — influence another’s behavior; however, this activity is specifically banned by Guild regulations." Local Custom, chapter 14 Politics *On some Liaden planets ALL Dramliza are outlawed except Healers. Healers are permitted but no other type of dramliz, and only within strict parameters. Balance of Trade and Trade Secret *Healer Hall is a Liaden establishment. Healers were thought to be only of Liaden descent... *Terrans / Terran worlds were thought not to produce any dramliz, but...Shan yos'Galan is half Terran: "He sees sparkles, as he calls them, from which he may interpret another's emotional state." Petrella stared. "A Terran?" she demanded. Er Thom was seen to sigh. "A yos'Galan," he said patiently, "which has given dozens to the Healers and the dramliz over the years since the Exodus. Why stare that another child of the Line shows these abilities?" Petrella closed her eyes. A Terran -- blast it all! At best, a half-blood yos'Galan. And already he showed sign of Healer talent? Rare to show so early, certainly.Local Custom chapter 19 Even full-blooded Terrans might be Healers (but there could be some Liaden ancestry): *“It was Hestya who spoke. "We have been told that there are no Terran Healers," she said. "This would appear to be. . .an error. Clearly, you are a Healer, Darby Bajek, as I am. The difference between us is that I have been taught control.”Chimera See Chimera *The clanless and impoverished do not expect help from Healer Hall in Solcintra...but maybe on Surebleak things will be different: Elaytha needed a Healer, he thought. In Low Port, the situation would have been hopeless. The Healers did not administer to the clanless. He could not have said why he thought the Healers who had come to Surebleak might deal differently, unless it was merely that, Surebleak had dealt them a hand, when Liad had refused even to sell them a deck." (See Block Party) Block Party List of Dramliz Original shereikas--made dramliz: *The red-headed gambler at Faldaiza Port, who helped Jela escape with his tree.Crystal Dragon, chapter 10 *Rool Tiazan, Clan Erob -- reads the ley lines, sees the Luck's golden gleam, does amazing stuff like zap a bunch of people into a moving spaceship... *Rool's Gray Lady, a powerful healer **Her spirit lived within him after she died, the first known lifemate bond, a dramliza thing *Simbu, Gray Lady’s evil sister: "An eternity of torment passed—and he Rool was released. He collapsed....His lady’s sister relaxed into the chaise, her eyes bright and cruel, crimson smoke wreathing her head. “We are in accord,” she said.Crystal Dragon chapter 22 More recently *Er Thom and Anne — manifested in the lifemate bond *Daav and Aelliana — lifemate bond *Val Con and Miri — lifemate bond *Anthora yos'Galan -- telekinesis, telepathy, lifemate, etc etc *Ren Zel dea'Judan -- can manipulate the ley lines, unmake the universe, lifemate *Shan yos'Galan -- aka Lute, healer, lifemate **With The Edger of the Clutch Turtles he healed half-dead Val Con yos'Phelium *Priscilla -- the goddess Moonhawk, lifemate *Nova yos'Galan -- "she who remembers" *Syl Vor — the sight *Padi yos'Galan -- powerful healer, a dragon *Pat Rin — a gambler, reads the Luck *Quin — gambler Luck, like his father *Val Con — lifemate, dramliz block, hunch-maker, slight telekinesis (see his link) *Theo - the luck swirls around her, and she can see piloting ability in others *Orphan healer in Block Party, on Surebleak *Terran / Bleaker healer Darby Bajek in Chimera *Tarona Rusk, freed from The Department of the InteriorAlliance of Equals, chapter 35 Etc etc List of Healers at Healer Hall in Solcintra *Master Healer Kestra told Petrella yos'Galan and Daav yos'Phelium that Anne Davis and Er Thom are lifemates. She also saw that young Shan was intensely powerful, even at three years old, or near enough: "But I must ask that the child be removed...He is — enormously bright."Local Custom, chapter 38 *Jen ana'Tilesty Mouse and Dragon *Master Healer Tom Sen *Anthora yos’Galan taught classes there *Shan yos’Galan is a powerful Healer but he didn't work at the Hall?? Chonselta Healer Hall, on Liad *Hall Master Ethilen, who healed AellianaMouse and Dragon, Chapter 1 On Eylot, a Liaden out-world with many Terrans *Healers helped Theo Waitley -- that nexus of violence -- at Anlingdin Piloting Academy on ElyotSaltation On Terran world Surebleak: *There is now a Healer Hall on Surebleak, a Terran world with an influx of Liaden expats **"There is a Hall here — a poor thing, compared to the Great Hall at Solcintra, but we will do our duty by our kindred." See Chimera *Healer Hestya van’Lorin *Students attending Surebleak Healer Hall **Darby Bajek Chimera **Elaytha Block Party References Category:Characteristics